User talk:Nappa77
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nappa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gotek (Talk) 03:05, April 27, 2011 22:19, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey there Nappa im liking your edits you could be our final admin if you keep it up. But any ways i hope you have a fun time in San Fran! Supremegogeta 21:28, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Like i said you could be if you keep making good edits and you try to stay active. But i will go ahead and make you a Rollback. Supremegogeta 01:02, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Your here page must be deleted, sorry for this but this is info that goes on your user page. Not a wiki page. 00:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much! 00:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Sig I hear your sig is working. show me it. 15:54, May 9, 2011 (UTC) i'll go on DB Wiki post it on my talk page 15:58, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing cool. Thanks for asking. Your sig did not appear right on my talk page here. I don't know why. Nappa'sgoatee 17:52, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure, tell me what server, when, and where. May, 16th, 2011, at 12:41 P.M. CST Hey I'm on CP where are you? may 16 Hi, sorry i could't reply last night. I had to go to bed. Whats on you're mind? 16:34, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm thinking about getting a new user pic so if you want it i'll give you this pic. 16:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Nothing much dude can't talke right now but i've been great thanks for asking and nice sig by the way! Supremegogeta 00:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi Nappa77. Remember me from DB wiki when you asked me about your sig? Anyway just stopped by to say hi. Nice sig btw. Do you like mine? ---> IceMoonCloud 00:47, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. So your a rollback, nice job! What have you been doing lately? IceMoonCloud 00:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh cool. I just got the Decorator badge. IceMoonCloud 01:20, May 26, 2011 (UTC) you too your number 5 on the leaderboard. IceMoonCloud 01:28, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Do you ever use Chatango? IceMoonCloud 01:31, May 26, 2011 (UTC) It's a place where you can well chat. There is a link on the homepage to it. No one is ever there, usually. IceMoonCloud 01:36, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey sorry about the Chatango thing, seems that we can't sychronize being on. Anyway I hope to maybe see you there tomorrow. By the way what time zone are you in or just tell me what time it is when you reply okay? See you later. It's 10:39PM right now for me, I'm on Pacific Time IceMoonCloud 05:39, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm in Washington. Sorry for the late reply been busy. I can talk right now what about you? IceMoonCloud 22:20, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi. We have not talked in a while. You doing cool? 15:33, May 27, 2011 (UTC) No. Not really. Oh, got to go talk to yeah later. What is it? Nappa'sgoatee. Just going to go get on CP since I got a membership. may 28 Thanks. You'd be suprised what you can find on youtube. may 29 Was it a video or something that just showed up? may 29 Hey Hi Nappa77, nice pics representing your friends though I think a Frieza picture might be better for me since that is my favorite character, though I like Cooler too. Though I do have a question, did you think I was a girl before you read my user page? Well, see you later. IceMoonCloud 23:12, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Finally! Someone could tell that I was not a BOY! Ava558, MsBulma, and Nimbus.69 all thought I was a boy... How did you find out? I thought it wasn't all that too hard to figure out personally. IceMoonCloud 23:17, May 29, 2011 (UTC) That is freaky, I hope that doesn't happen to me. I made a video, uploaded it on youtube, then uploaded it here. may 29 Yeah I have no idea how I made up my username. I agree with you but what do you mean by my ways are similar to MsBulma? IceMoonCloud 23:26, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I did make it. You can see it on Dragonball X. may 29 Oh. Well moving on, how have you been lately? IceMoonCloud 23:32, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I agree long weekends are always nice! IceMoonCloud 23:37, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Of course! So, have you been working on your slideshows? I saw that you thought Supremegogeta's pic of that thing freaked you out too, did you see the other sideshow he made? IceMoonCloud 23:41, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Good keep workin on your slideshows. I had a thought when I first saw it about that kid walking into your bedroom in the middle of the night as he prepares to attack you! Bad thought but it would work as a good horror theme, just add some blood dripping from his empty eye sockets and there you go! IceMoonCloud 23:49, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Never seen that movie, can you tell me what it is about? Hey you know talking on peoples talk pages is like leaving a voice message on a phone right? IceMoonCloud 23:54, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Any blood? Well I think if they made a movie out of that freaky picture it would be better than that movie! IceMoonCloud 00:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Well after you look at things for a while they cease to scare you anymore. Usually that is some people just never get over some of their fears. IceMoonCloud 00:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Umm okay. Have fun, bye. IceMoonCloud 00:10, May 30, 2011 (UTC) lol i like the voice but i think they old one is better. I don't like cartoon's i prefer real people lol 04:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the welcome. I came here from the Dragon Ball wiki when i saw supremgogetas link. I read some cool fan fictions so i decided to write one of my own. SSJ4 Vegito 11:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) And I hope you have one! 23:17, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey there dude happy birthday! I hope it's a great one for you! =] Supremegogeta 00:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Happy Birthday Bro!! Sorry! Sorry I missed your birthday! Happy late B-day! Hope it was good! 21:22, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't like camping, but I'm glad you enjoyed it. 07:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Umm where was it stated and by who? Supremegogeta 03:42, June 7, 2011 (UTC)